


Night Sky

by TheTruthRemains



Series: Tumblr Scribbles & Requests [6]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthRemains/pseuds/TheTruthRemains
Summary: A short flight with Starscream





	Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> You take requests? Because if you do can I have a lil drabble with Tfp Starscream and his bot s/o taking a long relaxing flight?

  
It’s been a couple of days since the previous battle with Team Prime and Megatron was held up at the bridge coming up with a new plan. Therefore, the rest of the Decepticons were left to their own devices. While some enjoyed the break others were not as chipper.  
  
“I grow weary waiting for Megatron orders” Starscream groans pacing around you as you scrolled through a datapad.  
  
You rolled your optics but focused on what was on the screen. “Do we even have a choice in the matter?”  
  
Starscream stops and you half expect him to start ranting about how he should be the leader of the Decepticons, but instead, he stared down at you. “Would you like taking a trip with me?”  
  
His sudden question broke you away from the data pad “A what?”  
  
“A flight, of course, the sky is clear and we haven’t stretched are wings in ages,” He urges reaching for your arm. “You surely have nothing to do.”  
  
A sigh escapes your lips as you allow him to drag you up leading you towards the hanger bay. “One Earth hour Starscream.”  
  
“Of course love” Starscream hums.  
  
The flight starts off well and for once you agree with Starscream. Jasper’s sky was clear and the sun rose over the edge of the barren desert with a golden hue. Even the wind was blowing at a calm pace. “I’ve got to hand it to you, Starscream this is relaxing,” You tease.  
  
“Yes, I routinely make trips like this to enjoy the silence that Earth provides. This organic planet does possess some pleasant qualities to it” Starscreams boasts, happy to hear you were enjoying it.  
  
‘Then why invite me if you usually do these kinds of trips alone?“ you question curiously.  
  
“Because... Being around you is as relaxing as this trip,” Starscream says before speeding up.  
  
His sudden outburst made you slow down, staring at his sleek jet form ahead. Did he actually just say that? You thought. Not that the sudden outburst disappointed you, but his honesty was a curveball. But instead of probing him you simply increased your speed to match his and continued to fly.  
  
The sky changed to vivid blue to a dull orange until all you could see was a moonless sky filled with the stars. Starscream breaks the silence, “Should we go?”  
  
You take in the twinkling stars in the sky before you made your decision. “No, I think I rather just stay here with you… Well if you didn’t mind of course.’  
  
Starscream moves a little closer to you, slightly touching your wing with his own "I would never mind.”


End file.
